Co-fused chromia and magnesia refractory bodies bonded with an in situ formed microcrystalline chromia or chromia-magnesia bond are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,514 (Hartline). The bodies are disclosed to have excellent resistance to erosion by molten silica rich slags, particularly Western U.S. coal slag. While these bodies are superior to prior refractory bodies in regard to resistance to siliceous materials, it has been found that under certain circumstances of extended exposure to extremely high siliceous content materials, they still exhibit an amount of deterioration which is considered unsatisfactory. There is therefore a need for chromia-magnesia refractory bodies having an even greater resistance to siliceous materials such as slags than can be obtained by Hartline.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to produce co-fused chromia and magnesia bodies having less deterioration in the presence of molten siliceous materials than the co-fused bodies of Hartline.